A modern car includes multiple electronic control units and numerous sensors to make the car safer, faster, and more efficient. This, however, can come at the cost of a cyber threat attack surface that grows by the day. The new technologies that are continually added to the modern car are often vulnerable to those with malicious intent.
Research has revealed that certain vehicles (e.g., specific makes and models of cars) outfitted with keyless entry systems are vulnerable to Keyless Entry System (KES) attacks. This vulnerability enables anyone with a computer, special software, and a digital radio receiver tuned to the correct frequency to listen for and retransmit wirelessly-transmitted codes that would unlock the doors of particular vehicles. With this in mind, additional measures need to be taken to secure the vehicle.